


White Lie

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Stenny, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Stan went to a place he shouldn't. Mafia!Au (Febuwhump 17 - Field medicine)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 1





	White Lie

Stan Marsh had been stabbed a grand total of three times in his life.

The first time he was barely twelve, still crass and new to the streets – fresh blood, they'd call him. It had been a silly fight, an argument over cigarettes that had veered out of hand, and before Stan knew it he had a knife sticking in his arm. It dug in above the elbow and was one of those fragile pocket knife things. It didn't cut in that deep and he pulled it out himself, wrapped the wound up in torn pieces of an old shirt. His parents hadn't asked him what had happened when he got home.

The second time wasn't long after his parents had died. Some bigger kid who picked on him at the orphanage and Stan had been mouthy, confrontational. He had wanted to punch the guy in his stupid face but then there had been the glint of something sharp and pain in his left shoulder. Blood dripped off him, soaked into his jacket.

He had been rushed to the hospital and gotten out two hours later with a few stitches, a firm slap on the wrist and a lecture about why it wasn't smart to pick fights you couldn't win.

With this incident, it'd be three times that Stan had been stabbed.

But he didn't need to be some kind of genius to know this was worse.

"Did _he_ stab you?" Kyle asked, as he made Stan sit on the couch and handed him a bottle of vodka. The cheap kind, disgusting and bitter. Perfect for what Stan wanted from it. He downed a third of it in a matter of minutes, then rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Him who?"

Kyle frowned at him. Stan had to laugh because, well. That's what he did when Kyle frowned at him like that. All pouts and angry green eyes. His nose scrunched up when he did that.

And they had been friends since second grade which was over a decade ago but Stan could always see the boy he met in elementary school when Kyle made that expression.

"Your loverboy," Kyle clarified. He pushed at Stan's shoulder until he lied down, hiked up his shirt without asking to inspect the wound. They didn't need words most of the time. It was one of the perks of being super best friends. "Mcwhatever his name was?"

"Kenny..." Stan brushed the hair out of his eyes, took another mouthful of vodka. Blood was seeping out of the gash, right around the lower end of his ribcage. He knew nothing vital had been hit solely because he would be deader than dead if it had. But it hurt like a bitch and what Kyle was about to do would hurt even more. "His name is Kenny."

"Frankly I don't really care what his name is. Did he stab you?"

Stan took the rag Kyle offered him but waited a moment before putting it in his mouth. "If you don't care what his name is then why did you ask?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "And for your information, no he didn't. It was one of his friends though, I think?"

Kyle grabbed the needle and thread from the table, holding the sharp end over the candle so the flame could sanitize the needle. "That's basically the same thing."

"I technically was on their turf-" Stan began, but stopped when Kyle gestured he was about to start. He shoved the rag into his own mouth, biting down on the soft material to ground himself.

It still didn't keep him from screaming when the needle first pierced his skin.

Black spots danced across his vision, and the pain renewed every time a new suture was made. Kyle had experience with this – his work was quick and clean. But every second was pure agony for Stan and he was more than grateful when it was over. He stayed still for a moment, panting heavily. Then he took another swallow of alcohol and sat up, groaning from the effort to not blackout.

"Nothing happened, so stop worrying. You're being a mother hen again, Ky."

With a sigh, Kyle threw the bandages at Stan's face. He started applying them on himself while Kyle cleaned up the rest of his materials. "I'm just saying I hope you know what you are getting into. Our gangs don't mix for a reason. Don't make some Romeo and Juliet bullshit out of this."

Stan laughed, breathless and upbeat. The wound hurt, but he'd be back on the street by nightfall. "You already know I haven't read that fancy crap."

"I'm saying don't get killed over this."

He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind too. How he didn't care, how he'd gladly die for Kenny, how this whole gang war was bullshit anyway and it made no sense to him. Instead, he nodded his head.

"I'll be careful," he promised. "No more trips to their territory."

A little white lie never hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
